Ondansetron has been found to be statically superior to placebo in preventing emesis in postoperative pediatric patients undergoing outpatient surgery. Side effects such as headache, dizziness and drowsiness/sedation were the most commonly reported adverse events. An attempt will be made to expand the labeling indications for the drug.